


Instigating

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masochism, Pushy Bottoms, Rimming, Spanking, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Pouring a tall, stiff scotch, Erwin lights a few candles then sits heavily onto his couch to sip his drink and attempt to unwind.  The blonde tries to keep a level head, but the stress has been eating away at him for weeks now and seems to have culminated into one shit storm of a day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instigating

**Author's Note:**

> Another anonymous prompt from [tumblr.](http://tokismokes.tumblr.com/)

Erwin is furious as he stomps around his office, pulling old tactical scrolls and budget reports from files. Normally his organization is impeccable - even more so with Levi’s OCD, but for the life of the Commander he can’t find the last field report from their latest excursion beyond the walls. And with his meeting with the council quickly approaching, Erwin has resorted to tearing apart his records and scouring old files that would have no business holding the missing report. But desperate times call for miracles.

“Shit!”

The blonde curses as he topples over his strategically placed maps lined in order from closest to farthest reaching excavation which now jumble to the floor at his boots. Just as he kicks one away there is a knock at Erwin’s open office door and Mike peeks his head in.

“Hey, Erwin, we gotta leave now if we want to make it to the capitol on time.”

Erwin looks up to his friend with utter frustration etched into his face.

“I can’t find the report from last week.”

Mike takes in the frazzled state of his normally stoic friend and eyes the mess that has become of the usually disgustingly neat office and realizes the stress is mounting to a critical point with his Commander. The tall man takes a couple sniffs of the air, fighting through the musk dug up from old files being tossed through the room and tries to pinpoint the missing report. It takes a bit of hunting, but Mike ultimately ends up in front of Erwin’s desk, pulling a folder free from a stack the blonde swears he looked through fifteen times. With annoyed relief, Erwin snatches the field report from his tall friend's hands, more pissed now that he obviously overlooked the damn thing multiple times and worked himself up into a bit of a tizzy. Not to mention his office looked like a lunatic was set loose in it and Levi will surly have a bitch fit when he sees it.

“Let’s go.”

Erwin says in dismissive as he power walks past Mike and down the hall.

“You are welcome.”

“Thank you, _Mike_.”

The blonde calls over his shoulder with dripping sarcasm. _Little shit_ , Mike thinks as he follows his friend out of the building where Levi waits with the carriage, chatting awkwardly with the driver before looking up with barley masked relief at seeing the two blondes.

“Took you long enough. I told the driver a quicker route to get to the Capitol so hopefully you won't be late.”

“Ah, thank you…”

Erwin replies as he climbs into the carriage followed by Mike. They learned long ago that bringing Levi into the Capitol to suffer through meetings was a horrible idea that only leads to copious amount of ass kissing for Erwin to try and placate government officials. He leans back over Mike to look at Levi from the window as he closes the carriage door.

“And uh Levi...don’t go into my office until I get back and pick up a bit.”

Levi gives his Commanding officer a sinister look that speaks of death and that he knows exactly where he will be going the second the horses take off. There will be hell to pay, and Erwin won’t be surprised if he hears the colorful curses all the way from the Capitol when Levi finds the mess he made. But the carriage moves forward with Levi still glaring daggers until Erwin finally sits back in his seat next to his large friend, thankful for the quiet and unwavering calm Mike constantly emits. It helps to settle Erwin’s nerves a bit. That is until the driver gets lost. Of course the driver gets lost. They end up on some unfortunate side of Wall Rose, whether by Levi’s poor directions or the incompetence of their driver, it didn't matter because the meet was starting in ten minutes and there is no way they will make it there on time. The calm, easy going nature of Mike starts to tick Erwin off rather than comfort him as he sits there with soft reassurance while Erwin wants to jump from the car and run the whole way to Sina. 

They end up being thirty minutes late, an embarrassing grievance Erwin feels he will never get over. And though things started bad, they only continue downhill from then on. The meeting is a humiliating verbal berating of accusations and blame, their supporters dwindling with each new failed expedition beyond the walls it seems. They barely get half of the asked resources and funding for the Survey Corps and an ultimatum to come back with some sort of new information on the titans or the Corps would be on their own. There is an obvious difference in respecting Commander Erwin Smith and all of his cunning military strategies and then believing in his cause beyond the walls. By the time the meeting ends, Erwin feels like he has been metaphorically fucked up the ass for hours on end and is in need of nothing more than a hard drink and a soft bed. Mike looks sympathetic towards his friend, having not left the conference unscathed himself, but seems to have hold of his steam better. It took every ounce of self control Erwin posses, which is quite a lot, not to snap at the whole council and just turn tables and leave in a litany of Levi worthy curses and two middle fingers high in the air. But Erwin Smith is a professional. And Erwin Smith needs money.

The ride back to base is long and boring and Erwin ignores any sort of small talk Mike attempts in favor of wallowing in his frustration and stress. When they finally get back to headquarters it is dark and Erwin gives only a terse goodbye to Mike, leaving it to his friend to deal with the driver in fear of more issues arising to cause Erwin to finally snap. The Commander heads straight to his living quarters, thankful for the lateness of the hour and few soldiers milling around. He escapes to his rooms wholly unnoticed and goes straight for the liquor cabinet. Pouring a tall, stiff scotch, Erwin lights a few candles then sits heavily onto his couch to sip his drink and attempt to unwind. The blonde tries to keep a level head, but the stress has been eating away at him for weeks now and seems to have culminated into one shit storm of a day. At least it is pretty much over now, though Erwin is afraid he is strung too tight at the moment for any attempt at sleep to come his way for hours. Hopefully the drink will help. If not he supposes he can always go clean his office though that may just add to the fuel to the stewing fire since he doesn't necessarily gain any peace from the act of cleaning like Levi dose, it is only once things are in order that Erwin feels any better.

There is a sharp knock on the door before Erwin even makes it through half his drink. The Commander contemplates ignoring it, but after another louder knock he knows he can’t shuck off his responsibilities so easily. He calls out that the door is open and turns on his couch to see Levi walk into the living room after closing the door and kicking his shoes off. It reminds Erwin that he still has his uniform boots on and that Levi will probably yell at him for tracking mud into his own goddamn home and the blonde doesn’t think he can deal with one more person yelling at him today.

“Levi, please don’t give me any grief about the office or my boots or that fact that I need a bath and forgot to shave this morning. I just want to sit here and do nothing for awhile.”

Erwin practically pouts, or as close to a pout as a man such as Erwin Smith can manage as he turns away from the door again and stares resolutely into his glass, waiting for the tongue lashing he knows he has coming. But to his surprise Levi doesn’t say anything, instead he comes up right behind the Commander and lays his thin, bony hands on Erwin’s tense shoulders and begins to rub the sore muscles beneath his strong and calloused grasp. Erwin moans at the painful relief Levi’s clever hands dig into his weary neck and down into his back. Continuing his massage, Levi leans over and sweetly kisses the top of Erwin’s blonde head.

“Mike told me it was a rough day.”

“Terrible.”

“Got your ass handed to you and then some.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Just give me names - you will never hear from them again.”

“Levi.”

There is a dark chuckle from above Erwin and though he knows Levi is only joking, the offer is still out there on the table and always is. All Erwin need to do is ask and Levi will take care of all of his demons. 

“Let me make you feel good then…”

Erwin takes a swig of scotch and leans back into the couch, forcing Levi’s mouth from his hair and onto his forehead where the smaller man immediately starts kissing. 

“Thanks, Levi, but I am too tired and frustrated.”

“Then take your frustrations out on me.”

Levi’s hands smooth up from his shoulders and ghost over his neck to card through the rough crop of short hair and into the soft waves of blonde and begins to rub at his scalp soothingly. Erwin moans despite himself and closes his eyes in the comfort of the small, deadly hands.

“I know you want to, _Commander_ ”

Erwin groans and polishes off his glass, savoring the warm burn of good quality of scotch. His body tingles lightly and he starts to feel a bit more relaxed, but his mind just won’t let go yet.

“Levi…”

“Come on, take out all that pent up anger on me.”

Levi pulls away from the couch and rounds the side until he is next to Erwin, staring down at him with such a heated expression the blonde can’t look away.

“Fuck me.”

Erwin swallows hard as Levi takes a few steps closer so their legs brush.

“Show me who's boss.”

Levi then slides down right across Erwin’s lap, making a slow spectacle of the move as he rubs his chest and stomach and hips across the man’s strong thighs until their groins are lined up. Then he arches his ass up in the air and wiggles it in a flirtatious tease of black cotton hugging his delicious curves. Erwin curses and drops his empty glass to the couch already forgotten.

“Spank me.” 

And fuck does Levi play dirty, knowing just where to push and prod to get what he and ultimately Erwin wants. The blonde doesn’t deny Levi much, and rarely turns down such a glorious ass, but knowing his weakness for spanking is just unfair. Erwin brings his large hand down and squeezes the supple cheeks of that sweet backside, rolling it around in his lap and making Levi gasp softly and rock back into the warm palm.

“Don’t you want to spank your boy? Make him pay for all the mean things those Sina scum said to you?”

“Fuck, Levi, you are such a little brat.”

“Then spank your naughty boy.”

The demand barely leaves Levi’s lips before Erwin draws his hand back and lands it soundly on the upturned backside in perfect position to take the full impact of his swing. Levi yelps despite instigating the whole thing, the sharp, pleasant sting of the first smack always more of a shock than anything. The Commander’s heavy hand falls again, squarely down the middle and this time Levi moans.

“What did they say, Sir?”

“That the Corps are useless, that I am getting soldiers killed for no reason, that it is hopeless to think we could live beyond the walls, that the Survey Corps is nothing but a death sentence.”

As the crude accusations of the council pour from Erwin’s mouth so does his anger and his spanks get harder and faster, quite literally taking the frustration out on Levi’s eager backside. Levi just grunts and wiggles and groans, taking every swat like a good boy and like it is his job to play whipping boy. Erwin knows he loves this just as much as the blonde and isn’t afraid to rain down the heavy hits knowing Levi can take it. 

“D-did, ah mmm, did they give us the m-money?”

Levi asks breathlessly between spanks and Erwin has to bite his lip, remembering how he will have to try and manage even more cutbacks and stretch their small budget even further. 

“Not even half of it.”

The next hit lands on Levi’s sensitive sit spots and he squirms around over Erwin’s lap, making his already straining erection well known against the blonde’s thigh. The Commander curses and rubs his hand over the warm, cotton covered backside trying to imagine how red Levi’s skin is. He dips his fingers beneath the waistband of the small man’s pants and feels the smooth flesh of the top of his ass and down into the two dimples low on his back. Loving the skin on skin contact, Levi reaches down between their bodies and unfastens his pants before hiking his hips up in the air in a silent demand to take his pants off. Not one to argue with such a request, Erwin pulls the black slacks from Levi’s waist and bares his ass as he pushes the material down the powerful legs and past his knees to pool at Levi’s ankles. That is when it dawns on Erwin that his Captain isn’t wearing any underwear.

“You little shit.”

Levi just wags his ass, urging Erwin to continue which he does with a stinging spank to the under curve of his left cheek making Levi buck and melt back into Erwin’s lap. Levi’s backside is already a deep pink, but Erwin knows he can do better. With his eye on the flesh still blotted with the lily white of Levi’s usual pallor, Erwin takes aim and feels his anger feign with each strike and consequential cry from the man in his lap. It goes on and on, Levi panting and rutting with every new beat of the rhythm sounding from skin connecting fiercely with skin. Tears prick the small man’s heavy eyes when Erwin starts striking lower, reddening the pale thighs and working a steady fire all across Levi’s backside. Erwin can’t believe how therapeutic this is for him and he enjoys the show Levi makes of attempting to hump his leg. The blonde himself is horny beyond belief, having Levi pliant and demanding across his lap will do that, and all of the frustration seems to fade into lust. A few more hard spanks that practically topple Levi from off of Erwin’s knees and then the Commander stops to rub his smarting hand across the very red and sore ass staring up at him. Levi hitches his breath and rolls his hips when Erwin’s fingers venture down the crack of his bottom to tease the untouched skin and play over the tiny hole the blonde so adores.

“Such a good boy you are, Levi. So very good. Always know just how to make his Daddy feel better, don’t you.”

“Yes, Sir…”

Levi sounds wrecked already and all Erwin has done is spank him and tease his hole lightly. But now that Erwin thinks about it, it has been a good week or maybe more since they last had time to fuck. Apparently they are both a little desperate.

“I think it’s time to reward my good little boy.”

All Levi responds with is a low, needy groan as Erwin pulls him from his lap and positions him so he faces the backrest of the couch with his knees bent and pulled out wide on the seat, kicking his pants off in the process. Erwin pushes Levi forward so he bends over the sofa with his head and arms dangling, his shirt half falling off and his punished ass high in the air like a beacon. The blonde kisses each cheek lovingly where his hand did the most damage before wrenching the hot globes apart and attacking his asshole with his mouth. Levi scrambles on the couch, not thinking Erwin would just start licking and tongue fucking his hole and he tries to pull up.

“Fuck...f-fuuck - Erwin wait...st-aaahp…fuck E-rrrwin I’m ganna cum i-if you do that!”

But Erwin just nips at the inside of Levi’s left cheek and gives a hearty slap to his abused ass. If Levi wants to play dirty than Erwin will pay him back in kind. If there is one way to drive Levi absolutely lust crazy its tasting his ass. Erwin thinks its because he is such a clean freak and the idea is taboo and forbidden to Levi in that dark and depraved way that calling the small man his _little boy_ gets him going. But whatever the reason, Erwin is more than thrilled to lap at that tight little pucker, soaking it with his spit and working a finger in with his tongue. Levi keens and spazes over the couch and Erwin has to force his hips down to keep hims from wiggling away. The sounds that leave the moody man’s mouth are downright sinful and beg the blonde to drive his tongue deeper and work two fingers in to stretch and open Levi better for his tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck...Erwin I am serious...I’m going to cum...fuuuck!”

But all Erwin does is mouth at that fluttering hole, giving open mouth kisses and caresses his inner walls as he finger fucks Levi into oblivion. Erwin is leaking in his own pants, the noises alone enough to test his patience. It’s only a few moments longer before Erwin feels Levi tighten up around his tongue and fingers and let out a half growl have moan and entirely pitiful sound as the smaller man climaxes against the back of Erwin’s couch. Erwin licks and sucks as Levi rides out his orgasm, smug in the fact he didn’t need to touch Levi’s cock once to make him cum. When Levi deflates over the couch and his muscle lax around the blonde, Erwin pulls away and quickly opens up his pants. The Commander tugs himself free of his underwear and starts to jerk himself off to the sight of Levi fucked out and marked and bent over his couch. But when Levi hears the familiar sound of Erwin masturbating he pulls himself up with a groan and turns with a disapproving glare at man on the floor.

“Oh hell no, you are cumming up my ass, not on the damn floor.”

“S’fine, Levi...ss-o close and no lube a-anyway…”

“Fuck lube.”

Levi gets down on shaky legs and pushes Erwin flat on his back on the floor as he straddles his thin hips and bats his hands from his own cock. Getting up on his knees, Levi reaches under himself to grab a hold of Erwin’s thick dick, covered in precum from the blonde’s own hand and need and positions himself over the needy erection.

“L-levi! Stop I only got two fingers in!”

“Don’t care, I want it.”

Levi doesn’t listen to any more protests and starts to sit on Erwin’s prick, grimacing as the thick head forces its way into his anus. It’s a tight fit even with ample preparation and Erwin is terrified he will rip Levi open, but the small man keeps going as he bares his teeth. The only thing working in Levi’s favor is the fact that he is so relaxed after his orgasms and he just keeps feeding Erwin’s prick until every inch is in and his red ass rubs irritatingly against the blonde’s pants and belts. Erwin’s head cracks on the floor once Levi is fully seated, the ridiculous vice and pressure of the Captain's hole threatening to squeeze his climax right out of him. The blonde doesn’t even remember wrapping his hands around Levi’s lean thighs and certainly forgets his own name when Levi pulls up slowly and then slide back down on his cock.

“Holy fucking shit!”

Erwin cries out and bucks his hips up into Levi, too turned on to fear hurting him anymore, but other than a little whine Levi just doubles over to find the larger man’s mouth and muffles the shouts and moans that threaten to erupt from the Commander. Erwin wraps his arms around the sweaty back and holds Levi close as he thrusts his hips again and again into Levi, fucking him open and to tears of pain laced pleasure. It ends only after a handful of intense drives up into the perfect heat of Levi’s body before Erwin succumbs to the bliss and releases deep inside of the quivering passage. Erwin cums so hard a good bit dribbles out of Levi’s ass around his prick even before he can pull out. But Levi seems content to just lay across Erwin with his cock softening up his ass as he rides the panting wave of Erwin’s undulating chest while he comes down from the orgasmic high. 

Wrapping the smaller man up in himself, Erwin kisses and nips deliriously at every bit of skin he can get at while Levi just nuzzles into his chest and neck. Once they both come back down to themselves, Levi very gently moves off of Erwin, groaning at both the obscene squelch sound and wetness dripping down the inside of his thighs as well as the sharp throb in his lower back.

“Fuck, maybe that wasn’t such a good idea…”

“I told you not to.”

Levi just pulls off of Erwin with a roll of the eyes, but the blonde is quick to get to his feet and swoop the smaller man up bridal style - much to the man’s displeasure. But Levi puts up little fight when he realizes Erwin is taking him to the bathroom and he doesn’t have to walk, or more likely limp, there himself. As Erwin runs a nice hot bath and collects soothing oils and soaps to try and work the soreness from Levi’s lower half, the smaller man examines his ass in the mirror. He whistles and fingers a bruise already forming low on a cheek.

“That must have been one hell of a meeting.”

“You were the one hell bent on a spanking, boy.”

Levi looks at Erwin with a filthy smirk.

“You can never resist my ass.”

Erwin splashes water at the grinning man before ordering him to get in the tub. The blonde cleans Levi down before stripping and taking up all of the bath himself, forcing Levi out with a scowl more suited for a wet cat than Humanity's Strongest soldier. After the bath they are exhausted. Erwin pours them both a quarter of a cup of scotch as a nightcap before they quite literally fall naked into bed together. The Commander wraps himself around Levi’s small frame, cradling his spanked ass against his thighs rather than the scratchy sheets. But Levi has one more threat to make.

“And Erwin, if you ever leave your office looking like that again I will get out my crop and personally introduce you to real pain.”

The blonde chuckles into the back of Levi’s neck before kissing the nape and sighing with contentment.

“Thank you for cleaning it for me.”

At least the day ended on a good note.


End file.
